Treasures
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: The sequel to "Shots Fired." Not sure the directiion it's going to take yet!
1. Chapter 1

_**Treasures**_

 _I am not sure where this story is going. The genre might change. This is the sequel to Shots Fir **ed.**_

 **Chapter One**

Maybe I could switch to obstetrics, Drew would muse every so often. But that specialty didn't offer the variety and adrenaline the ER did. And face it, gay or not he was already hit on enough by female patients. Perhaps his military physique was a turn-on both women and gay men.

He didn't realize just how strong his desire to be a parent was until he was one. Love and respect for his own father and mother was long gone. Though Drew would deny he was still grieving that loss Rick could see through him. That grief might have been deep but his paternal instincts to protect his daughters-from anyone- were stronger. Avery was oblivious to the situation. Brianna had overheard things she shouldn't. The thirteen-year-old was reassured for now, with the help of her therapist everyone hoped the matter would fade from Brianna's memory. It had been just over a month and the couple or their lawyer hadn't heard anything heard anything more from Drew's mother. His father didn't appear to be an active party in his wife's legal antics, his name wasn't in the documents the couple received. Perhaps the man didn't want to raise children again despite hating his son's "lifestyle." But even when Drew worshipped his father, the man had a cynical view of kids in the foster care system, one Drew never shared. Both men thought and briefly discussed (while Brianna wasn't home) that Drew's mother might try to gain custody of Avery but not Brianna simply because Avery didn't have the "former foster child" label like her sister did.

* * *

Splitting up the sisters weren't going to happen, either. The lawyer Drew and Rick had consulted inquired how the couple felt about visitation, supervised by a therapist in their home in San Antonio a few hours a month, if the case was to make to court and parties were asked to come to a compromise. The lawyer didn't try to change their minds.

"I'm not a therapist but your parents appear pretty toxic and seeing them would not be in the best interest of either of your daughters. If it comes to it, I'm sure a psychologist would try to convince a judge of this. And as far as, your mother possibly wanting one child and not the other I don't know many judges who take kindly to that at all. I will keep watch on this but you have a strong opposition the court is likely to agree with. I will keep you informed," she said.

Blissfully unaware of the seriousness of the skype conversation Avery shook the rattle in her hands. Drew smiled and kissed her head. He could just imagine the views his parents would be in the innocent baby's brain before she could even talk.

Seeing the concern on his husband's face, Rick leaned in and kissed him.

"Hey," he said. "Don't worry. One way or the other we're going to be fine."

He didn't want to say it but his in-laws weren't young. The fact that Drew's parents were almost seventy and set in ways. They were in denial of Brianna's medical needs and very fragile health. Still thinking the double lung transplant "pretty much cured" the girl's Cystic Fibrosis. That would sink them in any court. Even with a therapist and in their own home neither dad was going to bend on any form of visitation. Brianna didn't want to see Drew's mother. She already had grandparents. Those grandparents loved her, accepted her dads and even if it made them sad they understood she wasn't "cured" from her disease.

"I know," Drew said. "But I just wish they would come around or fuck off."

"We can't let them into our world, ya know. Anymore than they already have intruded. It looks like things are on our side again."

Drew knew his husband was right. That would mean they metaphorically "won." There was no way the elder Alisters were winning that battle, let alone the war for the children.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

It was career day for Brianna's eighth grade class. A surgeon, police officer and army dad had already given presentations. Brianna's dads wouldn't have anything to add. An attorney was talking now. The man mentioned that he sometimes represented children in court cases "when family relationships were strained." Even though her dads had told her "not to worry" about what was going on with her grandparents on Drew's side it lingered in the back of the young girl's mind. The school counselor knew about what was going with the grandparents on Drew's side. She had started crying one day later that week in class and was sent to see the counselor while her dads were called. By the time Drew got to the school the entire family situation was known. The guidance counselor told Drew in case this whole case was to go to court they should get Brianna and Avery their own attorney to represent their interests.

Brianna, her parents could understand but an attorney for a 5-month-old? Avery knew who she recognized as her parents and that she loved her sister but she couldn't actually say anything. Still, if a lawyer observing the family and talking to Brianna would help then why not? Especially if it that Brianna herself didn't have to talk to a judge and the attorney could speak for her. Brianna's health didn't need such a dose of stress.

* * *

The teen had a lot to tell the attorney named Pam.

"I heard the way they talk to my daddy and about my other dad. And they're wrong!" She said, her fists clinched. "They only want to get me and Avery away from our dads 'cause they want to hurt daddy even more. Not because they love us, do you know they haven't met us?"

The attorney had to tell Brianna to slow down and calm down. She didn't want the girl to hyperventilate.

Brianna took a few deep breaths. She told Pam something else. "They wanna make it look I'm like a built-in babysitter or somethni', like when I'm not in school I take care of her all the time. It's not true. I mean, I pick out her clothes when I want 'cause she's so cute and I play with her a lot because I can. Sometimes I feed her a bottle but that's it. I have never changed her diaper," she said, making a face. "I just want everything to go back to how it was before," she said, her voice cracking.

Pam told her she was going to do her best to make that happen, gently reminding the girl this whole thing might not even get to court yet.

"Try to relax, okay?" She said.

Brianna couldn't. She had spent the past two nights in her parents' bed and was now anxiety attacks again after going months without experiencing one.

* * *

It was a custody win or nothing. The elder Alisters were refusing to meet their grandchildren, unless or until custody was secured and they were on the way to take them back to Pennsylvania. With limited or preferably no further contact with their son or Rick. In a private conference room, the judge was so far unreadable. Making Drew and Rick feel ill. Then came what blew any chance Lillian and Jacob had of gaining of Brianna and Avery. Their belief Briana was "cured" of her disease and no longer required such specialized treatment and follow-up care.

The judge's face went from unreadable to an are you serious expression.

"Without that, you would kill this child! And you expect the court to grant you custody? If all the other things I've heard today weren't enough, you don't have any regard for these children's well-being but neither of care of about a child's very survival."

The elder Alisters' attorney chimed in.

"If my clients are not able to take custody of the older child, will your honor please consider them to raise the baby?"

The judge looked even more incredulous.

"Don't think I don't see what is going on here," he said. "You have made it known how you feel about your son. You don't care about the children in question. Your last trick, to try for one of them, the most innocent one, may I add, is proof of your ploy. This court will not separate siblings, period.

"Your custody petition is denied. As is your request for visitation or access of any kind. If Mr. Alister and Mr. Lincoln would like to file a restraining order I will gladly do so, here and now."

The four hours of sweating in that room and going two nights without sleep had been worth it. Brianna hadn't gone to school today. She was too upset. Drew had to give her a sedative early that morning to settle her down.

Rick called her the moment they stepped outside the room.

"Everything's all right, baby," he said. "You don't have to worry 'bout anything. It's over."

For the moment the battle was over. Still, somehow Drew had a feeling them intruding on his happiness and family was not.


End file.
